


Carry

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day (mentioned), cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Anakin loves to carry Obi-Wan on his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in English, first I didn't translate, but just write, so I would be happy if you tell me what I did wrong or just say what you think about it :)

Anakin loves to carry Obi-Wan on his arms. 

He loves his surprised look which turns to disapproving after a moment, he loves his warmth and the way he laugh which he’s laughing so rarely. Anakin also loves Ahsoka’s face when he carries Obi-Wan to living room.

Now Obi-Wan is trying to escape from Anakin’s arms and Skywalker only grins . He’s much stronger than his former Master.

“Ahsoka, you can help me, you know?” shouts Obi-Wan. Anakin’s Padawan just looks at them and returns to datapad she’s reading, her face is smiling.

“I’m sorry, but you’re not my Master, and I think my Master wouldn’t want me to help you” she says. Obi-Wan gives her betrayed look and glances at Anakin who’s still holding him. 

“Is it true, Anakin?”

Anakin smiles at him with love in eyes. “You’re just light as a feather.”

“It is not any argument” protests Obi-Wan. He sighs and tries to escape one more time, but Anakin is holding him firmly with his strong young arms. “Anakin! Let me go!”

“You’re adorable when you’re angry” says Skywalker, kissing him on the cheek. 

Kenobi blushes and looks at Anakin sheepishly, but immediately he corrects himself and gives him disapproving look. Anakin is so used to his reaction that he doesn’t even care.

Ahsoka laughs quietly while Anakin kisses Obi-Wan on the lips, long, deep and wet. She sees how older Jedi melts in the kiss and wraps his arms around her Master’ neck, how Anakin gets involved in this, how two of them are busy with each other. She knows that they love each other, she knows it from beginning - and she still doesn’t stop wondering how the others Jedi haven’t notice their love.

After minute she clears her throat and two Jedi stops kissing.

“I’m still here. And I can see you. And especially I can hear you” says Ahsoka, watching as Anakin puts Obi-Wan on the floor and wraps his arm around his waist. Both of them are flushed and Ahsoka thinks they’re weary. They are always weary after kissing.

“You’re becoming Windu.” Laughs Anakin. Ahsoka rolls her eyes, putting down datapad. 

“Don’t offend me, Skyguy.” she advises him. “I think you two should go somewhere on Valentine’s Day.”

Obi-Wan snorts. “Stop joking, Ahsoka. Valentine’s Day is stupid and for teens, and I’m…”

“Experienced old Jedi Master and member of Jedi Council, we know. I think Snips is right.”

“I’m not old!” hisses Kenobi. “And no, I won’t go anywhere, Anakin. We are Jedi, we can’t…”

“You’re spending too much time with Mace, I swear.” Anakin sighs and rolls eyes at the same time, exchanging glances with Ahsoka. 

Obi-Wan smiles gently at him and kisses him. “I love you, Ani, but I don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day.”

“We’ll see.” Anakin winks at Ahsoka and she gives him significant look.

They have two days.


End file.
